


师生au一发完

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 校医吉和学生莱，乳头凹陷梗





	师生au一发完

师生AU一发完

通常有学生来找他的时候，为了避嫌，吉尔菲艾斯不会允许学生擅自锁门。除了一个学生，那就是学生会的会长莱因哈特。让他例外的并不是他的身份，而是他身体的矫正过程如果被人看见，恐怕流言蜚语会更夸张。

午间休的铃声响起了，吉尔菲艾斯取下眼镜揉了揉眉心。他心中默数着时间，果然不到五分钟，门口出现了一个熟悉的金色身影。莱因哈特进来关上门，小心翼翼地把门锁拧上一道。

莱因哈特可是个美人，要是学校误会了什么，我的教师生涯就完了。吉尔菲艾斯虽然这么想，还是让莱因哈特走近了。

艺术品一样漂亮的金发少年的将洁白的衬衣慢慢从夏季校裤中拉起来，露出白皙的小腹和胸口。他之前已经来过好几次，但还是怯生生地只敢站在他脚边。

说起来也很奇怪，莱因哈特的评估表上，其他老师都一致认为他不苟言笑，稍显冷漠，只有吉尔菲艾斯会填写他性格腼腆。

他搂过莱因哈特的腰往身前一带，那片雪白的前胸就贴到他面前。少年的肌肤看起来就像象牙雕刻而成那般顺滑，但摸上去很柔软，有着人体的温度。  
每次窥见莱因哈特精致的面容和校服下完美的身躯，他都想感叹造物主对莱因哈特的偏心。如果一定要说他身上有什么缺陷，乳头凹陷恐怕是唯一的一个。

他有着小小的粉嫩乳晕，乳头埋在了两团樱粉之中。对吉尔菲艾斯来说这也不能算缺点，因为莱因哈特就连乳头凹陷也是那么可爱。

虽然程度并不算严重，但莱因哈特在体检时发现自己和别人不一样后，就非常介意，以至于他这半个月都在中午无人时来找吉尔菲艾斯。

他清洗了双手，覆盖到莱因哈特身上，大拇指抵在乳晕下方，慢慢围着圈按压。

莱因哈特抖了一下，手指用力揪紧了自己的衣摆。  
吉尔菲艾斯贴在他身侧的手让他害怕又可靠，指肚按压他的力道，往往让他呼吸紊乱。

随着少年轻轻喘息，两粒蔷薇色的乳头也挺立了出来。他用食指和大拇指轻捻，慢慢向外拉扯。此前还没有哪个学生会找校医矫正这个，大概都是会不好意思。莱因哈特虽然害羞，这时候却很坦率。  
这么想着，他不禁又拉扯了一下，指尖轻轻掐住了乳珠的根部。

莱因哈特咬住樱粉色的唇任他揉捏，今天矫正的时间似乎比以往长一些，吉尔菲艾斯的手法也怪怪的，他都觉得身体有点不对劲了。  
吉尔菲艾斯察觉到少年夹紧了双腿，深蓝色的校裤前端有些凸起。

“吉尔菲艾斯老师……”

“怎么了？”

浓密纤长的睫毛眨了一下，宝石般的冰蓝色眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，水润的浅红色唇欲言又止。

吉尔菲艾斯一只手移下来按住少年的胯，他知道现在的画面比刚才还不妙，但他也不能让莱因哈特就这么忍着。  
“你不用太害羞，男性发育过后出现这种状况很正常。你有自己解决过吗？”

金发少年面色通红地摇摇头，“早上起来会这样，躺一会儿就好了。”

这是意料之内的答案，但吉尔菲艾斯还是有些吃惊，因为莱因哈特的同龄人，应该都处在急于施展自己成长一面的阶段。一个月换两三个女朋友，也不罕见。莱因哈特这样单纯的男生，反倒是异类。当然，大学毕业了也还是处男的自己，并没有资格说莱因哈特怎样。

“中午的时间还够，你把裤子脱下来，我教你。”

这话怎么听怎么像诱拐，但莱因哈特很信任他，毕竟连乳头凹陷这样的身体秘密都被他熟知了的话，再对他展露其他的部位也并非不可。  
他白玉一样的手指一颗颗解开自己的衬衫扣子，再拉下校裤的拉链。  
清脆的金属声在安静的校医室里格外清晰，看到少年贴身的棉白内裤时，吉尔菲艾斯的心跳猛然加快了。

莱因哈特拉下自己的底裤，男孩发育期的淡粉色阴茎跟着垂下，偶尔因吉尔菲艾斯手上的力度跳动。

少年勃起的那根在他宽大的掌心中显得格外娇嫩，他刚刚圈住，莱因哈特就咽唔了一声。  
软濡的低哼让他觉得自己被猫轻轻挠了，就这么开始了上下动作。

强烈的陌生快感一下袭击了莱因哈特昏沉沉的脑子，他缩紧了身体，却被一只大手带着不断从他身体里牵引出什么。  
他想往后退，但老师的手臂卡在他后腰上，将他牢牢固定在原处。

少年胸口的那两粒没有刚才那样肿胀，似乎要消下去缩回乳晕中。  
吉尔菲艾斯盯着，忽然偏过头一口含上，莱因哈特轻哼着抱住了他火红的脑袋。成年男人灵巧湿热的舌头在他敏感的乳尖上打转，刺刺痒痒的感觉让他觉得舒服极了。

少年的清香在他周身围绕，他口中的动作变得湿黏，手腕也带得用力了点。

有力的口腔包裹着他整个乳晕，老师英挺的鼻梁就压在他的心脏上方。他从未感受到这样的刺激，一阵强烈的酥麻贯穿了他的下肢。

吉尔菲艾斯没有刻意放慢速度，因为这段时间的按摩，他已经知道了莱因哈特很敏感，与其慢慢来让双方都受折磨，不如让莱因哈特痛快点出来。

老师抚摸他的动作快得要他喘不上气，莱因哈特下巴搁在卷曲柔软的红发中，搂着老师的脖子让他慢一点。  
吉尔菲艾斯的额上都被他搂出汗了，他吸着莱因哈特已经挺立充血的乳头，喉结上下滚动。

他本来该去分神想一下窗帘的事情，因为他这里是三楼，如果隔壁那栋教学楼恰好有哪个学生往这里看了一眼，那无疑是他犯罪的全过程。但他沉浸于莱因哈特在他腿上扭动的身子，他纤细的喉咙里发出沙哑诱人的嗓音，一声声勾起他下腹的火。

等莱因哈特挺起背惊呼着从老师手中射出来时，吉尔菲艾斯还在意犹未尽地舔舐他另一侧乳头。他的膝盖顶在了老师的两腿之间，吉尔菲艾斯那里也是硬硬热热的。  
他尝试着将腿往前伸了伸，吉尔菲艾斯警告地按住了他。

火红的脑袋从他怀中抬起来，深邃眼眸中放大的瞳孔快要将他吸进去。他吞咽着凑近了老师的脸，鼻尖碰到鼻尖的时候，吉尔菲艾斯突然撇过头。

莱因哈特意识到自己的失态，涨红着脸站起身，手忙脚乱地开始穿校服。  
吉尔菲艾斯从桌上抽了纸巾给自己擦擦手，因为下体的不适，他始终找不到合适的坐姿。他做过头了，今后可要注意点。

莱因哈特从他身边匆匆经过时，他忍不住抓住了对方纤细的手腕。

少年精致面容上的红晕还未消散，又因刚才的“事故”眼里泛着泪光，此刻看他的眼神中说不出的委屈和无辜。

吉尔菲艾斯在心底给了自己一拳，“你……没学会的话，之后还可以来找我。”

他怎么会说这种无耻的话？他明明应该向学生道歉，之后划清界限才对！

莱因哈特睁大了眼，说不上是在生气还是在害羞，浑身都在发抖。他快速地小声说了句“没学会”，之后向门外飞奔而去。


End file.
